pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Swap Pea
with its .|flavor text = Often known for hanging out with the Switcheroo Seed.|class = Mega-Grow|image = Swap Pea-0.png 225px}} Swap Pea is a rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes in a currently unknown set, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its Activate ability lets it swap its and its once per turn. Origins Swap Pea is based on the plant Pisum sativum. Shiverpeace couldn't somehow make this related to any real life plant or phenomenon, so this is all the information they could include. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Activate:' Swap this Plant's with its . *'Rarity:' Rare Card description Often known for hanging out with the Switcheroo Seed. Strategies With Swap Pea is an average 2-cost 2 /3 , with the unique ability to swap its stats once per turn. Due to this, if Swap Pea is ever low on , its stats may be reversed to gain some back, at the cost of . Being a part of the Pea tribe, Torchwood and Podfather can be used in synergy with Swap Pea to the player's advantage, and Gatling Pea can be placed on top to initiate the plant's Pea Evolution. Swap Pea will be immediately destroyed if one uses its Activate ability and its has been reduced to 0. However, if the player happens to be in the unlikely, desperate need for space for more powerful plants, a 0 Swap Pea can be activated and destroyed in the player's favor. Against At first, this plant can appear as an average 2-cost 2 /3 , like Pismashio. If unboosted, this plant can be taken out simply with a Rolling Stone if as a 2 /3 , or with a Bungee Plumber if as a 3 /2 . This plant can become a serious threat if heavily boosted, as its health can be easily replenished via its Activate '''ability, provided it has enough . If the opponent keeps '''Swap Pea's up, slowly chipping damage on this plant will not prove effective. -reducing cards such as Landscaper, Haunting Ghost, Extinction Event, and Chum Champion can lower Swap Pea's , lessening the impact of its ability. As Swap Pea is in the Pea tribe, one should try to dispose of Torchwoods and Podfathers quickly to prevent it from getting boosted. Swap Pea can also serve as a base for Gatling Pea, so one should be aware of that as well. If it becomes too strong, one could always use Deadly, Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or an immediate destroying card like Locust Swarm to take it off the board. Bouncing can also neutralize this threat, albeit only temporarily. Trivia *This is Shiverpeace's first Plants Vs. Zombies Heroes plant, and their first plant overall. *This plant shares a similar color theme to the powered shadow plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *This plant has eyes that are two different colors; heterochromia. *The Switcheroo Seed may or may not exist already. If not, Shiverpeace calls dibs. Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Pea cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Pea Plants